Party
by SSDUlgyGreenTie
Summary: A special party for Shane's birthday.


The characters belong to MW SSD, my idea for Shane's birthday party. Song belongs to Billy Joel "Longest Time". The YouTube video inspired the story. Shane's dress Kristin wore for Reelz promo, Oliver's suit is from "Truth Be Told".

Shane's Birthday

"Shane, what time are we supposed to meet Rita?" Alex asked as she walked into the kitchen. Shane was standing in the center of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Shane what are you doing your not even ready to leave."

"I have plenty of time we don't have to meet her till 5." Shane said as she is staring into her coffee.

"Shane its 4 o'clock." Alex stated as she looked at the kitchen clock.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo! It can't be." Shane said as she sat her cup of coffee down and took off for her room to get ready. About forty-five minutes later Shane came into the kitchen in a sleeveless, knee length mint green dress with black at the waist and black heals. She had pulled her hair partial back at the sides and left it down in the back.

"Shane, you look beautiful." Alex said "So, we better get going we don't want to be late." Alex said as she hurried Shane out the door. They would be right on time.

They arrived at the Grille at exactly 5. As Alex and Shane entered the grille everyone yelled surprise. Alex smiled as Shane was very surprised and speechless. Oliver walked over to her gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" He said with a smile. "Welcome to your party."

"Oh, Oliver this is beautiful and such a wonderful surprise I had no idea." She said as they made their way into the room. Shane greeted her guest.

"Happy Birthday Shane" Joe said as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Joe," Shane said as she hugged him back.

Next Kathleen gave her a hug and said, "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you, Kathleen." She said as she hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday Shane" Rita and Norman said to their friend.

Alex walked over to Shane and gave her a hug and said, "Happy birthday Crackers."

"Thank you, Mom," Shane said as she hugged her mom back

Shane continued to make her way around giving hugs and thanking everyone for coming. Shane couldn't believe the size of the group that Oliver had gathered for the party. She was so busy with her guest she didn't see Oliver and several others sneak away. She was greeting the last of her guest when she met up with a couple of people from their church that her and Oliver had gotten to know in the last few months.

"Hello Sarah, Josh, Colleen, thank you all for coming." They all chatted for a while. When Rita came up to Shane.

"Excuse me I need to borrow Shane for a bit." Rita said as she took Shane's hand and led her to a chair in front of the stage. "Here Shane have a seat." Rita said.

"Rita, what is going on?" Shane asked with a confused look

"You'll see." Rita says with a smile. Rita stepped up to the mic. "Hello everyone, thank you for joining us this evening to celebrate our beautiful friend... Shane!" Rita pause while the group clapped. Then she continued "So without further ado I would like to introduce for ONE NIGHT AND ONE NIGHT ONLY: Mr. O'Toole and the singing POstables.

The room got very quiet and then from behind the curtain that hung up in front of the stage they hear fingers snapping. Joe, Norman, Ramon, Lester and Connor, one of the choir members from their church, all walk out from behind the curtain wearing plaid suits and sunglasses. Oliver follows them, he is wearing a blue suit with a mint green dress shirt, blue and green striped tie and green pocket square, carrying a single yellow rose. Oliver walked over to Shane handed her the rose and kissed her hand. He stepped back and the music of Billy Joel's "Longest Time" starts playing. They start singing and then Oliver takes the lead. Shane's jaw drops.

 _Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
_

Shane regains her composer and smiles as she enjoys the show, giggling at them as they sing and dance for her.

 _Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
_

 _Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
_

 _Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
_

 _Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
_

 _I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now, I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
_

Oliver flashes a smile at Shane.

 _I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time_

 _Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time_

Before they finished singing Shane was on her feet, snapping her fingers, dancing and giggling at them. She never expected he would ever let his hair down quite this much. Once they were finished, Oliver walked over to Shane and she just smiled as he took her in an embrace. He dipped her and planted a kiss on her in front of everyone. As he returned her to a standing position.

"You guys do know we are all still here right." Joe said

Oliver and Shane both smiled and turned red.

"Oliver that was amazing you guys were great. I loved it best birthday ever. Thank you" Shane said with a big smile on her face. She walked up to the guys and gave Norman, Joe and Ramon hugs and thanked them each. She walked up to Lester and thanked him and shook his hand.

"Your very welcome Shane it was our pleasure." Joe said with a big smile.

"Norman, you dressed for the occasion." Shane said to which Norman replied, "I always dress for occasions." As he bobbed his head up and down several times really fast.

"Anything for the beautiful Shane." Ramon said with his trade mark smile and he kissed her hand.

"Happy to do it Shane, happy to do it." Lester said with a smile.

She walked up to Conner and thanked him and shook his hand.

"It was an honor Shane." Connor said with a smile as he shook her hand. He left the group and walked over to his wife, Colleen smiled at him as he joined her.

Shane continued talking with everyone until it was time for cake. Oliver had her cake special ordered from Montaldo's. They sang happy birthday and she blew out the candles. She didn't have to make a wish she had everything she had every wished for.


End file.
